


Про клопа - 2

by DiaryAlive2019



Category: Diary.ru
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryAlive2019/pseuds/DiaryAlive2019
Summary: Все заняты спасением дивана. Или не все...Работа написана для WTF Kombat 2018





	Про клопа - 2

Пафнутий не любил работать руками. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать, что он вообще не любил работать. Но от по-стариковски острого взгляда Епифания Матвеича укрыться было негде и халявить не получалось. Пару раз Пафнутию уже досталось клюкой за нерадивость, и ощутить на себе тяжесть корявой палки в третий раз ему совсем не хотелось. Приходилось работать на совесть. Пока они с Лукичом и так и сяк пытались приделать на место подлокотник, другие команды выпиливали новую ножку, штопали обивку, а кто-то, надрываясь, тащил ведро с водой, готовясь отдраивать засаленную от времени ткань. Под ногами вертелся лишь юный Акимка с книжкой, у коего инструмент отобрали за бездарностью. Поскольку если он не старался — то не выходило ничего, а если старался, то выходило только хуже. Лукич, вон, стараниями бестолочи едва не лишился глаза и теперь периодически потирал кровоточащую царапину лапой.

— Брысь, — беззлобно отмахнулся Пафнутий, и Акимка, тяжело вздохнув, побрёл по дивану куда-то дальше. Но и там, наслышанные о происшествии, его шуганули. Тогда он присел на какой-то бугорок, открыл книжку, оказавшуюся вовсе не книжкой, а тетрадкой в твёрдом переплёте и, послюнив добытый из складок панциря огрызок карандаша, старательно вывел: «Дарагой Днивник! Сиводня...» Дальше написать ему не удалось — где-то, не так уж и далеко, Лукич ударил по очередному гвоздю, тот задел что-то ещё, пошла цепная реакция — и Акимку вместе с дневником подбросило в воздух. Когда он приземлился обратно, такого удобного для сидения бугорка уже не было — вместо него из дивана торчал кусок поролона и острая, чудом не пропоровшая ему брюшко, пружина. Рядом стоял Пафнутий и на чём свет стоит костерил и Лукича, и старый диван, и самого Акимку, который, де, мог бы и удержать это ржавое старьё, коли уж всё равно на нём сидел. Напоследок ворчливый клоп отвесил ни в чём не повинному вьюношу затрещину и пошёл сообщать Епифанию Матвеичу о новой проблеме.

Акимка подобрал дневник, поправил норовящие вывалиться странички и, смахнув непрошеную слезинку, дописал: «...сиводня все меня абижают.» И заплакал.


End file.
